1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for dynamic headline switching.
2. Description of Related Art
The space available on a web page is very limited in comparison to the possible content available which may be displayed in that space. Therefore, compares are often looking for ways to increase the usability of content, features, and applications while minimizing the amount of real estate used. This is particularly true when relevant content may be pulled from multiple related properties or the Internet in general. Problems may occur when various groups build interactive components, such as headline tickers, carousels and various modules to accommodate cross property promotion without addressing overall usability and business goals. Today, many related property sites contain highly interactive stores of content, however, the content may not necessarily be accessible based on contextual relevance to the users needs.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system for dynamic headline switching.